PVE Guide
This guide is being updated... along with the page =} Iconicmap.jpg|'Iconic Map' Geocavemap.jpg|'GEO Cave Map' EchoBaseMap.jpg|'Echo Base Map' DWSMap.jpg|'Death Watch Stronghold Map' ISDMap.jpg|'ISD Map' Lakerosebansheemap.jpg|'Lake Rose Banshee Map' rodianhunterscampmap.jpg|'Rodian Hunter's Camp Map' JediMasterThiel.jpg|'Jedi Master Thiel' Emperorshand.jpg|'The Emperor's Hand' InquisitorJerecMap.jpg|'Inquisitor Jerec Map' JediMasterQuRahnMap.jpg|'Jedi Master Qu Rahn Map' Still working on the following ones... Corvette Avatar Spirt of Exar Kun Talus Prison Outbreak Axkva Min For Jedi PvE i'd recommend MLS/MDef/2xxx Healer/x4xx Enhancer/xx2x Power. This build will let you solo alot, you can solo Elders, Unkajo and the rest of Echo base but the Defense Droid, all DWS but golga, Iconic, and most of Geo (sub rancor and acklay) For Non Jedi, Good old stacker builds with 90% comp, and 2xxx medic atleast. Iconic Iconic This dungeon is fairly easy. A good place to prepare a newly templated player. Pikatta Pie is a good food to have on hand for this instance. You will encounter all of your “Iconic” Favorites. Thrawn, Luke and Leia, Chewie and Han, Jabba and Salacious Crum.. Boba Fett, Darth Vader and Emporor Palpatine all make an appearance. Be ready .. it’s a great fight to the finish. Expect to loot Protective Liquid Coating (PLC), Binary Liquid (BL), Holocron, Power Crystals and various low level weapons. Bosses drop Premium House Deeds (Bespin House, Jabba’s Skiff, AT-AT, Yoda’s House, VIP Bunker, Rebel Bunker, Imperial Bunker, Underground Bunker, Kashyyyk Tree House, Diner, YT1300, and Garage Deeds) GEO Caves GEO Caves Bosses *Fire Spider *Baby Acklay *Nightsister Clone *Experimental Rancor *Higjib *Acklay Fire Spider (10-15min respawn) - Easily Solo able with any melee class, non-jedi are better then jedi for farming this. Loot: * Spider Vemon ( Power Ranges from 90 (min) to around 480ish (max) * Geo cubes Yellow//White//Green * Experimental Geo Motors (Range from 70-120) Mini Acklay (15min Respawn) - Soloable for non-jedi Stackers pike/swords work well as always. Loot: * Acklay Bones roll range min/max 90-357ish * Experimental DE-10 * Experimental Light Lightning Cannon Experimental NS Clone (5-10 mins respawn)- Best soloable as Jedi, non-jedi can but she rock's a stun bat as well as dizzy/posture change down. Loot: * Stun Baton (Roll Range around 150-350min to 650ish max) * Experimental Vibro Lance * Experimental Vibro Knucklers * Crystals, Nightsister Vibro Units, Nightsister Armor Layers/Shards. Rancor (15-20min Respawn) - Best Soloable as either a Pikes or Swordsmen, This guy does alot of damage to jedi due to his bleed and hitting every second. best to have 2xxx medic to remove bleeds on non jedi toon. Loot: *Geo Cubes *Geo Motors *Half Digested Helm (Rolls 45-55% LS res. Heavy armor Helm) *Granades *Rancor Teeth Higjib (25-30min Respawn) - Can be solo'd by a jedi (will take you an hour). Best group comp is two swordsmen hybrids, and 1 jedi healer. You can keep him Diz/Kd most of the fight. Loot: *Higjib Crystals *1/2 Digested Helms *Geo Cubes *Geo Motors *All the experimental weapons. *Jedi Neck of the Force *Jedi Ring of the Force Acklay (15-20min Respawn) - Best killed by swordsmen for kenetic damage 2h swords. Jedi take a ton of damage due to his 15m AoE. Loot: *RIS Schematics *Acklay Bones (90 to 357 roll ranges) *Acklay Venoms (500 to 1500 power range) *Bone Armor Schematic *Geo Motors // Geo Cubes Echo Base Echo Base Bosses *Derlin the Deranged *Machine Loader Droid *Unkajo *Defense Droid Derlin the Deranged (30min respawn) Soloable with any combat profession really Loot: *PSG *Komo Great Staff (Polearm) Dot weapon mainly *Soul leacher (1h Sword) Dot Weapon mainly *Rifle Dot weapon mainly. Machine Loader Droid (30min respawn) Also easy to solo Loot: *PSG *Komo Great Staff (Polearm) Dot weapon mainly *Soul leacher (1h Sword) Dot Weapon mainly *Rifle Dot weapon mainly Unkajo (30min respawn) Jedi do well against Unkajo, because of his low resist to Lightsaber Damage Loot: *Unkajo Teeth *Holograms *Battle of Echo base Hologram Defense Droid (30min respawn) A small group is needed to defeat this MOB Loot: *Trando Schematics *Unkajo Teeth *Holograms *Battle of Echo base Hologram *PSG *Komo Great Staff (Polearm) Dot weapon mainly *Soul leacher (1h Sword) Dot Weapon mainly *Rifle Dot weapon mainly Trashmobs in Echo base also drop the cold weather Alliance and Imperial Snow gear schematics. Death Watch Stronghold DWS Bosses Place can be soloable if you don't want to kill golga. Golga takes a few people to kill beacuse the adds hit really really hard'. ' *Mandalor the First *''Sherruk the Hunter '' ''' *Exiled Fallen Jedi (Place Holder For Golga) ' *Golga' ' Mandalor The First (30min respawn) - Weak to Pikemen but easy to Solo as a Jedi. He does dizzy/posture down and uses a stun bat. Loot: *Deathwatch Dragon Tissues *PLCS *Bloodfin Backpacks *Random House/Vehicle deeds *Death Watch Pearls Shurruk the Hunter ''(30min respawn)' '- Weak to Blast, Jedi can still solo he just will take 6-10mins. Loot: *Deathwatch Dragon Tissues *PLCS *Bloodfin Backpacks *Random House/Vehicle deeds *- Death Watch Pearls Exiled Fallen Jedi (45min Respawn)- A VERY tough fight – has resists to most damage and uses Force powers. Loot: *Deathwatch Dragon Tissues *PLCS *Bloodfin Backpacks *Random House/Vehicle deeds *- Death Watch Pearls Golga High HAM – fairly weak. Spawns very strong adds at 80%/60%/30% health. She doesn't hit very hard, her adds do. Loot: *Pod Racer All the droids in DWS drop PLC. ISD ISD This instance is more of medium level / hard because the bosses can spawn a lot of adds that hit decently Hard. Bosses: *Krix *ATAT *Commander Kenkirk *Grand Admiral Sait Krix (55min Respawn) - A tough mob to fight, you’ll want a friend to ensure victory Loot: *Higjib Crystals *Bloodfin Vendor Coins ATAT (55min Respawn) - The hardest fight on the ISD – Watch out for the “Insta-Kill” shot … a tough battle, between the tough MOBS and the many waves of adds, this fight can get out of hand very quickly. Loot: *Higjib Crystals *Bloodfin Vendor Coins Commander Kenkirk (55min Respawn) -(First one you engage) Blast damage is what you need. Jedi may have a harder time. Loot: *Higjib Crystals *Bloodfin Vendor Coins Grand Admiral Salt (55min Respawn)- A long fight but the rewards are worth it. Loot: *Jedi Starfighter Deed *Imperial Guard Interceptor Deed *Geonosial Sonic Pistol Schematic Lake Rose Banshee Lake Rose Banshee Boss: *Lake Rose Banshee Lake Rose Banshee (45min Respawn)- ''Recommended' 3 People, she has 3million HAM and a 30min despawn timer. Fight Hard, Fight Fast! Also spawns several adds throughout the fight Loot: ' *Blaster Fists – It drops what looks like a useable BlasterFist, but it will need to be turned in to the NPC in Coronet for a schematic. *Cybernetic Torso Shield Generator *Cybernetic Legs of Speed *A'Sharad Hett's Arm of Ressurection ' ' Rodian Hunter's Camp Rodian Hunter's Camp Boss: *Jaunti Onkloon Jaunti Onkloon (55min Respawn)- Takes a small group to kill, non-jedi excel at this right, Jedi will take a lot of damage. He has high damage and high bleeds. Will spawn adds 3 times that can also AoE Dizzy/KD/Blind and ''bleed.' '''Loot:' ' *Covert Retaliation Rifle' ' *Crystal Rifle' ' *Assault Bow Caster' ' *C3P0 Backpack / Alliance Backpack / Imperail Stormtrooper Backpack' ' *Stationary Targets' ' ' ''' Jedi Master Thiel - World Boss Jedi Master Thiel Spawns on Tatooine Thiel hits incredibly hard. Bring plenty of help to take him down. Boss: Jedi Master Thiel Loot: *Cloak of Madness *Sith Speeder The Emperor's Hand The Emperor's Hand Boss The Emperor's Hand (3hour spawn from the last kill) - Jedi only to kill this guy he has 95% Res to everything but sabers. Loot: *Sfor Schematic *Quicktrigger Schematic *1h Lightsaber Schematic *2h Lightsaber Schematic *Double bladed Lightsaber Schematic *Ring of Arla Fett (Rez Ring) Imperial Garrison - Inquisitor Jerec Inquisitor Jerec Boss Inquisitor Jerec (45min Respawn) Imperial Garrison - Boss is located at the bottom of the Temple. (Recommended 3-5 Jedi) Spawn 3 Sets of adds. The first and third waves are fairly easy. The second wave spawns a mini boss that hits pretty hard. Loot: *Cloak of Hate Rebel Cave - Jedi Master Qu Rahn Jedi Master Qu Rahn Boss Jedi Master Qu Rahn (45min Respawn)- Boss is located at the bottom of the Cave: Jedi Master (Recommended 4-5 Jedi) Group needs to clear ALL Force Sensitive NPCs before Jedi Master will appear. He will then spawn 3 Waves of 4 Jedi adds (75/50/25%). This is a tough fight. Loot: *Shatter Point Cloak Written by Soljinz, ZEN Guild